


Hey, Jim...

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Written a while ago, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair likes to tease Jim; Jim likes being teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Jim...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> So, my dear friend has this series... somewhere, cause I couldn't find it on here... named The Hey Jim series... and then I heard this joke... pen, paper, story. Just a bit of silliness with my two favorite guys. Written... uh, maybe 10 years ago? No idea...

“Hey, Jim,” Blair yelled.

 _Not again,_ Jim thought to himself. _Why does Blair insist, number one, on yelling at me, and number two, at bombarding me with stupid jokes?_

“Babe?” Blair called more softly, reminding Jim exactly why he let Blair yell at him and bombard him with stupid jokes.

“Yes, dear,” Jim said cheekily.

“Don’t ‘yes, dear’ me, jerk. I know that just means you’re only half listening to me.”

Shifting his book from his left hand to his right, Jim sighed, “Of course, dear.”

“Bite me,” Blair said, tromping off up the stairs.

“Wait...” Jim called, but the only response was a carefully shot finger in his direction.

Putting the book down, Jim marked his place with a movie ticket stub, and headed up the stairs.

“I was just teasing, Chief.”

“Sometimes you tease too much,” Blair said, fingering the edge of his tee-shirt.

Jim shrugged. Teasing was one of the only ways he knew how to show his love.

“What can I do?” Jim asked, his hand caressing Blair’s back, then pushing Blair’s unruly hair behind his ear so he could see his face better.

“Nothing,” Blair said softly.

“Come on. What were you going to show me?”

“How’d you know I was going to show you something?”

“I’m a Sentinel, Chief. I know all. I see all. I hear all. I smell all.” Jim sniffed Blair’s neck. “Hmm...I taste all.” He licked the soft skin under Blair’s ear lobe.

“Jerk,” Blair muttered, tilting his neck so Jim could nibble some more.

“But you still love me, right?” Jim snickered into Blair’s ear, the warm air sending a shiver down Blair’s spine. 

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Shifting back, Jim looked shocked. “You ‘guess’?”

“Well, I’d know for sure if you read this list.” Blair handed him a list of about a dozen words.

“Just read the list?”

“Yeah.”

“Trees, trees, trees, saying, me, have, to, going, bastard, this, is, long, how, trees, trees, trees.” Jim handed Blair the list. “Love me?”

Blair handed him the list back. “Again. Faster.”

Jim sighed dramatically, but complied.

“Trees, trees, trees, saying, me, have, to, going, bastard, this, is, long, how, trees, trees, trees.”

“Faster!” Blair prompted.

“Trees trees trees saying me have to going bastard this is long how trees trees trees.” Jim sighed. “Happy.”

“Very.”

“Are we done yet?” Jim asked with a pained expression.

“Nope. Now read the list backwards.”

“Trees, trees, trees, how long is this bastard going to have me saying trees, trees, trees?” Jim sighed. “Jerk.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good.”


End file.
